


Countdown to Christmas

by Rejectedmarvel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Irondad, Marvel Universe, No nasty ships here, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, father & son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmarvel/pseuds/Rejectedmarvel
Summary: Christmas themed dabbles/imagines based on Tony and Peter's father-son relationship. Posting every other day until Christmas!





	1. December 3rd

**December 3rd**

Earbuds sat in Peter’s ears drowning out the bustling city behind him. There’s a jump in his step, a smile plastered across his face. He breathes in the crisp afternoon air with a content sigh humming along to his Christmas playlist he made since November came around. The city was lined in lights, covered head to toe with many different arrangements. Pop up shops appeared around the city filling the streets with their vast variety of pastries. Just thinking about it made Peter’s stomach grumble but he had somewhere to be.

The team was finally back from a week-long mission that Spider-Man couldn’t go on. Nothing bummed him more than being stuck on the sidelines especially around Christmas. This was finally the year that everyone was able to celebrate together. And oh, did he have plans when they came back.

It was no secret that Peter loved Christmas, the holiday cheer practically radiated off of him. Before December rolled around, the apartment was decorated top to bottom in beautiful lights and other holiday-themed items. He had grown up surrounded by people who loved the holiday as much as he did, especially Ben.

His smile slightly waved, thinking about the bittersweet memories he shared with his uncle. If anyone loved Christmas more than him, it was Ben. He could remember the countless nights his uncle worked late just to earn extra money for a tree worth every penny. Peter’s eyes burned thinking about how after they decorated the apartment, May would make hot chocolate and the three of them would watch cheesy Hallmark movies.

The first Christmas after Ben died was the hardest. Putting up the tree wasn’t the same but they knew deep down that Ben would have wanted them to enjoy their holiday. So they did, even if that meant staying up until God knows what hour binge watching Christmas movies.

“It’s the most wonderful time of the year,” He sang to himself as the Avenger Tower came into view.

After many months on the market and the team getting back together, Tony decided to keep the Tower. His mentor claimed that the team needed a city base of operations but Peter knew deep down that he didn’t want to leave the city quite yet. He was glad that Tony wasn’t so far away, he would have missed him too much. 

Walking into the main lobby he waved to the mailman pausing his music. Taking out his earbuds, Peter said hello to the security guard before scanning his ID. As the elevator opened FRIDAY’s voice echoed inside.

“Welcome back Peter, would you like to go the lab?”

“Yes please,” He beamed.

As the doors opened, Peter’s eyebrows furrowed by the lack of decorations. Surely Tony would have put something up by now, Pepper would have even taken over if he didn’t. Walking through the common area and up the stairs, he saw his mentor hunched over his desk. Scanning his ID again, he slipped in arms crossed.

“How come you don’t have any Christmas decorations up?”

Tony looked over from his project scoffing a bit. “Nice to see you too, Pete.

“I’m serious, there isn’t even any lights up.”

“Oh no, somebody sent the Christmas police on me.” His mentor laughed standing up from his chair. Peter rolled his eyes, shrugging off his school bag before hugging Tony. “In case you didn’t realize we don’t go as hardcore as you and May.

“Well too bad, everyone needs a little holiday cheer. And don’t laugh because I know for a fact you love Christmas.”

“Got me there squirt,” Tony ruffled his hair smiling fondly. “Now you want to tell about your week or should I listen to the voicemails you left?”

Peter’s eyes lit up, a smile appearing on his face once more. It was no lie that he missed Tony, he counted down the days until he returned. He always looked forward to coming over to the tower, even if they spent most of the time in the lab.

“Well, for the most part, it was uneventful,” He shrugged spinning around in his chair. “Couple robberies here, a mugging there. Just a few days ago, I ended up getting tangled in Christmas lights chasing a van but at least I looked festive.”

“Please tell me you took pictures.”

“Daily Bugle had it on their front page.”

Tony eyes glimmered with an idea. “That’s the Avengers Christmas card, it’s final.” Peter glared at him a slight pout appearing on his face. “Don’t give that look kid, you brought this on yourself.”

“Whatever, I’m not going to let you ruin my mood. I got to pet a dog today and she was adorable.”

“Oh really? “I’m surprised you haven’t taken in a stray yet.” Peter’s eyes lit up causing Tony to backtrack realizing what he just said. “Kiddo that was a joke please don’t pick up random dogs off the streets.”

“May loves dogs.”

“Well yeah, but not when they show up her apartment unannounced.”

Peter stuck his tongue out before shaking his head in laughter. He knew that bringing a dog home wouldn’t end well with May. They both had so much on plates that it wouldn’t be fair to the dog. But still, that didn’t stop him for wanting one.

“So,” Peter pursed his lips together eyeing the tools behind his mentor. “Wanna tell what you’re working on?”

“Nothing much just fixing up a busted reactor.” Tony took one look at him, a smirk tugging at his lips. “You want to help me?”

Practically hopping out of his chair, he hurried his way over to the work desk. He was itching to get his hands back on some of Tony’s tech. He had a lot to learn still and a week worth of waiting added to his eagerness.

“Knock yourself out, kid.”

Picking up a screwdriver, Peter had a brilliant idea. They always listened to music while working and FRIDAY just happened to be connected to his phone.

“FRIDAY play my Christmas 2018 playlist.”

“You have a yearly-“

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart.**

**But the very next day, you gave it away.**

“Dear God, it’s Clint all over again” Tony groaned. “Kill me now.”

“This year to save me from tears!”

“Peter, I swear to God I’ll pay you to stop singing-“

“I’ll give it to someone special!”

“FRIDAY off.”

The music stopped as Peter dramatically gasped, a cheeky grin still on his face Tony shot him a look before shaking his head.

“Don’t give me that look, I’m spreading the holiday cheer!”

“Hm yeah, just not with that song. Clint sang that for most of the trip home. I’m surprised Natasha didn’t push him out of the jet.”

“Fine,” He huffed. “FRIDAY cue up the next song.”

**I don’t want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need.**

Tony put his head against his hands groaning loudly. “Clint sang this too.”

Peter laughter using his screwdriver as a microphone. “And don’t care about the presents.”

His mentor sat there staring him with a mixture of fondness and annoyance. He laughed singing horribly to the song watching Tony lips break out into a smile.

“Come one Mr. Stark! You have to sing Mariah Carey, it’s a law!”

“Oh really?”

“Damn right!”

**Make my wish come true**

Peter pointed at Tony handing him the screwdriver as his mentor rolled his eyes. He knew he won, no one could deny singing this song.

“All I want for Christmas is you!”

“Yes!” Peter cheered. “Don’t think you’re off the hook for not decorating. But that involves the whole team so I’ll let you slide.”

“You’re something else kid.”

“You’ve mentioned it a few times,” He answered grinning ear to ear dancing around to song making his mentor laugh.

This was going to be a memorable Christmas, Peter knew it.


	2. December 5th

**December 5th**

Tony stood in the living room trying to take in mass chaos in front of him. He took a deep breath, sipping his coffee. Pine needles were littered all over the floor mixed in with piles of tinsel. The only place that was seemingly left untouched was the fireplace already decked out in stockings and garland. The once spotless room now looked like Santa’s elves had a mosh pit and left their reminds behind. 

Taking another sip of his coffee, he looked at the sheepishly smiling boy sitting in a pile of tinsel. Beside him was few unopened boxes labeled ornaments and many empty packages. Tony wanted to be mad, but with Peter that was impossible. Unless he was putting himself in danger but that clearly wasn’t the case. 

Next to his kid, sat a tinsel-covered Clint trying to get the silver strings out of his hair. Steve just stood to the side mumbling something under this breath trying to untangle Sam and Bucky from Christmas lights. Natasha stood next to Tony shrugging innocently before finding a seat on the couch. Thor had a Santa hat on playing with a fake beard as Bruce tried to brush the glitter off of himself. Tony wanted to laugh, but after he saw his friend turn a light shade a green he left him alone. 

“I went to a meeting an hour ago,” He began setting down his cup on the glittered covered coffee table. “And somehow you managed to trash to place.” 

He kicked a pile of tinsel looking at the barren Christmas tree. Christmas music played in the background as Thor began singing along. 

“Since when did we have this much tinsel?”

“I may have convinced FRIDAY to order in bulk,” Peter answered with a slight blush appearing on his face. “May have gotten carried away with the express shipping.”

“Care to explain why it’s all on the floor? I’m not even going to ask about Big Bird and Frosty.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault Barnes threw tinsel in my face!” Sam huffed trying to free himself.

“You kept trying to glitter bomb me!” Bucky shot back. “Tinsel comes off but glitter? That shit stays with you.”

Bruce growled causing Thor to give the man a hug before patting his head. Natasha laughed a bit sneaking some pictures. 

“Jesus you two, stop wiggling! I’m trying to untangle you!” Steve groaned pulling at the lights. “Natasha, how the hell did you tie this?”

She smirked shrugging her shoulders. “I got them to stop fighting, didn’t I? You should be thankful Sam doesn’t have anymore glitter.” 

“At least we weren’t making out under the mistletoe like Wanda and Vision. They’re off doing God knows what.” Sam glared. 

“I said put the lights on while I’m gone not trash the place.”

Tony made his way through the piles of tinsel cursing to himself knowing that Pepper was going to have a fit. Walking up to Peter he helped him up trying to get most of the tinsel off his body.

“Jesus kiddo, you’re taking his holiday cheer to the next level.”

“Sorry Mr. Stark,” He responded. “I guess things escalated when Thor body checked Clint into the Christmas tree. To be fair though Clint was trying to throw tinsel at him.” 

Tony turned his gaze back to glittered covered Thor who was smiling happily. He looked at Clint still struggling to free himself from the never-ending pile. Laughing to himself he turned to Natasha. 

“Please tell me you have videos.”

“Normal and slow-mo.” 

“I expect to be sent those later and as for now, you guys can start cleaning up. Pete and I are going to fetch dinner while you do that.” 

“Hey, the kid was apart of the fight too!” Clint said throwing some tinsel their way. 

“Hey to break it to you Clint but he told you multiple times that Tony wouldn’t be happy if you made a mess,” Natasha added sneaking a few photos of Sam and Bucky. Clint glared at her as she sent him a wink “Us spiders gotta look out for each other.”

“That settles it, you guys clean up while we’re gone. Oh and Bruce?” He said trying his hardest not to laugh. “Just worry about yourself I’m sure that glitter is annoying.” 

“Damn right.”

“See you in a bit! Oh and Pepper gets off in an hour so if you don’t want her wrath I suggest you get to it.”

Clint scrambled up trying to stuff every last bit of tinsel into boxes as Tony laughed pulling Peter out of the room. 

“Tony that was my mess too,” He tried to reason. 

“Oh I know, that’s why you’re going to carry the food out. Last time I almost threw my back out while picking up all that food.” 

“That’s fair.”  
______

“Peter, you do realize I was joking about the food right?” His kid followed behind him face covered by the large bags of Italian. “I’m not that old.”

“Yeah but this way we can grab all the bags in one go! Besides I have Spidey senses, I can see!”

“Pete, give me a few bags before you crash into something,” Tony said grabbing a few before ruffling his hair. 

Walking into the kitchen, they placed the food down. Turning around, he expected to see a spotless living room but instead tinsel was still on the carpets. Sam and Bucky were still tied up as Steve sat next to Natasha reading the newspaper. 

“What happened to cleaning up the living room?” He asked noticing Clint and Thor still stuffing tinsel into a box. 

“We decided to let Thor and Clint handle it,” Natasha shrugged. “James and Sam were still arguing so we left them in time out.”

“Don’t worry Tony, they were going to leave Clint to do it alone but I volunteered!” Thor cheered holding up a fist full of tinsel.

“Wanda and Vision left a few minutes ago claiming that it was date night and Bruce is still trying to get the glitter out of his hair,” Steve added flipping to the next page. 

“I empty one box of tinsel and I’m left to clean up,” Clint huffed.

“It was all the boxes, Clinton.”

“Whatever, Natalia.”

“You guys do realize that you could use the vacuum to get most of this right?” Peter laughed already digging into his pasta. “Tony has a special vacuum made for jobs like these. It’s in his lab.”

Clint sat their eye itching slightly as Thor continued packing tinsel away. Sam and Bucky grumbled a bit trying to free themselves. 

“And you didn’t tell us this until now?!”

“You never asked?”

“Son of-“ Clint said cutting off mid-sentence looking over to the elevator doors. His mouth fell open as Pepper stood there arms cross. “Pepper, hi.”

She sighed looking over to Tony as he shrugged stealing some of Peter’s pasta. “Why is the living room covered in tinsel?”

“Clint,” Everyone responded.

“Sorry?” He offered. “I’ll clean it up.”

Taking her eyes off the mess she walked over to the kitchen. Grabbing her food she gave Tony a kiss before turning on her heels. “I’ll be in the dining room. Clint clean this mess up, now.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Dinner anyone,” Peter offered following Pepper.

“I’ll untie the grumpy boys,” Natasha sighed. “I'm not that evil.”

Tony laughed as everyone got up leaving Clint in the living room. He sat there glaring at everyone as they shook their heads. He clearly didn’t get the memo. 

“Stop making the sour faces and come to dinner already,” He laughed. “We’re not that cruel, we’ll help you after dinner. We have a tree to decorate after all.” 

“Thank God,” Clint sighed. 

“Seriously though don’t do this again or Pepper with have your head.”

“Noted.”


	3. December 7th

**December 7th**

“Nope, not happening.”

“You wanted to spy on Peter, so get your ass up and get on the ice.” 

“From afar Widow, not on the damn ice.” 

“Ever heard of blending in? Sitting on the sidelines just draws attention to yourself. Especially since your hiding your face with sunglasses and baseball hat.” 

Tony sighed staring at the icy death trap in front of him. He hated ice skating, he never could quite get the hang of it without embarrassing himself. But of course, his kid decided to go on a date at the Rockefeller Center ice skating rink. All he wanted to do was check up on his kid, to make sure this girl was treating him right. But now, he was pretty sure he was going to eat ice the moment he stepped on. 

Natasha’s eyes scanned around the area, a stern expression plastered on her face. Her fiery red locks were hidden under a short ebony wig and a gray beanie. She smirked slightly noticing a few people take a few double takes walking by them. 

“Your goatee is giving you away.” 

“And your acting like this is some undercover mission.” 

“In case you didn’t remember, I’m sidelined for another week because some jackass stabbed my shoulder. Steve has been smothering me since we got back, _I need this,”_ She glared daggers into his soul. “Besides, Sam poured glitter all over Bucky’s bed. I didn’t want to be there for World War Three.” 

“Whatever, let’s just find Peter.” 

“Then get on the ice, you big baby. I could buy you some butt pads if you're so worried.” 

“Very funny,” He grumbled. 

Tony grips the wall trying to stay upright, he wobbled cursing to himself. The things he does for his kid. Natasha gilded next to him laughing at his panicked features, she grabbed his arm tugging him from the wall.

“Let the kids use the wall, they need it more than you do.” 

“I’m going to fall on my ass if I do.” 

“Jesus Tony, grab my arm.” 

A few bystanders snapped pictures, excited whispers surrounding them. Now fully away from the wall and holding onto his friend of dear life, they drifted into the middle. 

“If the tabloids claim I have a new lover, I’m framing it.” 

“Good, you can add to your collection of other magazines claiming we’re secretly together.” 

“Now where’s Peter I want to get off the ice as soon as possible.” 

“He’s on the edge holding the wall like you were moments ago,” Natasha laughed keeping their distance. 

Tony turned his gaze finding his kid as panicked as he was. Even with superpowers, it was comforting to know he wasn’t the one afraid of eating ice. Peter was dressed in a slightly big down-coat, a black beanie resting on his head as a girl pulled him off the wall. 

Peter gasped gripping onto the girl as she laughed out loud. Tony could have sworn he was in some cheesy Hallmark movie. They continued skating like that, holding onto each other as they glided into the middle. Natasha directed them to the edge, skating past the doe-eyed couple smirking. 

“I told you he would fine.” 

“It’s he’s my kid, let me worry.”

“What a sap.” 

“I don’t need your judgment.” 

Natasha shrugged nudging Tony away as he spread out his arms trying to balance. More pictures were taken and Tony knew he would end up on some front page. He wobbled trying to grab his friend who was currently laughing her ass off. 

“Not funny!”

“Come on you chicken! Just skate to the wall if you can’t stay upright.”

And he did, or well he tried. He was currently flailing his arms out as his friend recorded his failure. Tony already knew the taunts he was going to receive once he got home. Still, he was determined to at least reach the wall and hopefully get off this stupid ice. Finally getting is footing, he glided a bit keeping his balance. 

“MJ watch this!”

Tony turned his head eyes widening as the same boy he was spying on came hurling towards him unable to stop. Crashing into each other, they both fell to the floor with Natasha’s laughter filling the air. 

“O-Oh I’m so sorry- Wait, _Tony?!”_

“Hey Pete,” He winced. “What are the odds that we would run into you here.” 

Peter looked around eyes narrowing at Natasha chilling against the wall phone still recording. He sighed turning back to his mentor groaning into his hands. 

“You really brought Nat to spy on me.” 

“How did-”

“I’ve seen Nat in a black wig before,” He huffed finding his footing and helping Tony up. “I told you I didn’t need a babysitter.” 

“Well, you didn’t want to introduce me to your date so I took it upon myself to scope things out.”

“Mr. Stark, I told you I’ll introduce her-“

“I can introduce myself, Pete,” MJ said crossing her arms with a playful smirk. 

Her curly bushed out of her beanie, eyes glancing over Tony and then to Natasha. She fixed her coat, one hand entwining with Peter’s. His cheeks flushed as the annoyance written on his face slipped away. 

“Hate to break it to you man but I saw you the moment you got on the ice. Your goatee is a dead give away. You might want to brush up on some uncover tactic if you actually want to stay hidden.” 

He laughed agreeing with as more people began taking photos. He didn’t have much time until they started asking for one with him. “You got me there,” He sighed extending his hand. “Tony Stark, nice to meet you.”

“Michelle Jones but call me MJ,” She shook his hand smirking. “Now if you excuse us, my boyfriend owes me a hot chocolate.” 

“Y-Yeah,” Peter mumbled dazed. “Bye, Tony.”

“See you later, Pete.” 

His kid was falling hard for this girl, he could tell. And by the looks of it, he was in good hands with her. Awkwardly gliding over to Natasha, he gripped the wall steadying himself. 

“I like her, she’s smart.” 

“I told you she was no threat,” She laughed typing something on her phone before sending him a wink. 

He knew that wink all too well. She just did something, something that most likely involved him. “Natasha what did you do?”

“Oh nothing,” She replied casually stepping off the ice. “Just might have posted your horrid attempt to reach the wall.”

“You didn’t.”

“You’re currently trending.”

Trying to step off the ice, he slipped earning a few more photos taken by bystanders. He groaned standing up trying to get his skates off. 

“You’re so dead, Natasha.”

“Whatever you say, Anthony.”


	4. December 9th

**December 9th**

Peter's laughter filled the room almost choking on his hot chocolate. Whip cream sat on his nose as it scrunched up, eyes crinkling from the fit of giggles escaping his lips. The aroma of gingerbread filled the air mixed with a hint of peppermint. His stomach growled eye’s checking the oven for the tenth time. 

“I told you the tabloids were going we’re going to have a field day,” His mentor sighed a smirk tugging at his lips.

“At least they got my good side,” Natasha shrugged slipping her own drink. 

On the kitchen island sat multiple magazines all with the same picture, Tony helplessly hanging onto Natasha trying to balance on the ice two days ago. Of course, she wasn’t sporting her normal red locks, she had a wig on and everyone assumed that Tony had a new woman. 

Pepper’s own laughter filled the kitchen, eyes sorting through the magazines. “At least they’re not focusing on our wedding details.”

Tony rolled his eyes, a smile plastered on his face. “The things I do for you, Pete.”

“Hate to break it to you Tony, but you didn’t have to spy on me. Nothing was going to happen, it was just ice skating.” 

“Well maybe if you told me how serious you two were I wouldn’t have come.”

Peter’s face redden whipped cream still slightly on his nose. He pursed his lips taking another sip of his drink, taking in the peppermint flavor. 

His mentor swiped the whipped cream of his nose, ruffling his hair. “Seriously though how long have you two been dating? I don’t like to be kept out of the loop kiddo.”

“We’ve been on a few dates before but we didn’t get together officially until two weeks ago,” He answered face still blushing. “It all very new so I didn’t want to rush things just yet.”

“Sure,” Tony said smiling wickedly. “Pepper add MJ to the guest list for the Christmas Eve Eve party.” 

Peter’s jaw dropped, mouth unable to form any words. He gasped glancing at his mentor and a laughing Pepper. 

“The whole team wants to meet her, Peter,” Natasha said. “It’s not like you could keep this a secret for long, word gets around pretty quickly.” 

“I-I,” He stuttered face now almost the color of his suit. “Fine, just don’t embarrass me.” 

“So you mean don’t ask May for baby pictures?” 

_“Tony!”_

His mentor laughed once more ruffling his hair. “Don’t worry kiddo I won’t ask May for photos.”

Peter sighed in relief, he couldn’t fathom the number of embarrassing photos May had. 

“May already gave me some last week.”

“She didn’t.”

Natasha joined in on the laughter. “You looked really cute at a mini Iron Man.”

“Oh God,” He groaned into his hands. 

He was never going to live this down.


	5. December 11th

**December 11th**

Tony grumbled to himself flashlight sitting in his mouth as he messed around with the fuse box. A chill filled the room, causing him to grumble some more. Of course, some Hydra asshat had to set off an EMP by the tower. And to think he thought that he would have a quiet evening tonight. 

Pepper was stuck in DC due to the weather, the team was spread out all over the city trying to lend a hand, and he was stuck at the tower trying to get some power back on. What Tony wouldn’t give for some heating right now.

“Son of a bitch,” He sighed when the lights didn’t turn on. Turns out the backup generator was toast too. “I’m going to kill that Nazi bastard.”

“That bad?” 

Tony turned around aiming his flashlight towards the source of the sound. In the doorway stood Peter wrapped in a thick blanket, left arm in a sling while sporty a pretty nasty black eye. His eyes soften, anger disappearing and turning to worry.

“You should be laying down kiddo.”

Peter huffed. “I got blasted into a building Tony, I’m fine.”

“Getting blasted into a building doesn’t fall under fine. Nor, does a fractured arm, a few bruised ribs, a black eye.” Shutting the fuse box he made his way over to Peter hands gently directing him out of the cold garage. “Come squirt, let's go back inside before you catch a cold.”

“I just want to help Tony.”

He sighed hand resting on Peter’s good shoulder. “I know you kid, but right now you need to rest.”

Peter sighed nodded his head tugging on his blanket. From his flashlight, Tony could see his kid’s nose turning red and his cheeks flushing. 

“FRIDAY is going to need more time to reboot. So I say we chill in the living room for now. And besides, there’s an actual fire keeping the place warm.”

“We’re roasting s’mores and that’s final.”

“Whatever you say kiddo.”

______

The living room was dimly lit, the fireplace roaring with life. Peter sat next to Tony, now wrapped in another blanket surrounded by pillows. The city around the tower was dark, no lights visible but the stars. It would have been a beautiful sight if it just wasn’t so damn cold. 

Tony watched Peter silently roast his marshmallows licking his lips with excitement. He hummed in content pulling away from the fire. 

“Graham Cracker and chocolate please.”

“Please, do no make a mess, I just got the carpet cleaned,” Tony answered. 

“I’m not the one who spilled wine on it last week.”

“Oi, eat your damn s’more.”

“Technically it’s yours,” Peter replied giving Tony the snack before sticking on another marshmallow. “You can eat s’mores alone, it’s a group activity.”

“Uh huh.”

“Oi, eat your damn s’more,” Peter mocked laughing to himself before wincing in pain. 

Tony’s smile fell off his lips, worry overtaking his features. “What hurts? Do you need to lay down?”

“Just my ribs no big deal.”

He scoffed. “No big deal my ass, lay back you need to rest.”

“But my s’more!”

“I’ll make it, just give your body a break.”

Peter huffed laying his head in Tony’s lap, handing him the stick holding his marshmallow. “Make sure it’s not burnt, those taste nasty.”

He rolled his eyes, one hand roasting the marshmallow while the other ran through the kid’s hair. He smiled at Peter’s relax state watching his eyes droop. 

“You can go to sleep bud, we can always make s’mores later.”

“M’fine.”

Tony shook his head, hand still playing with Peter’s curls. His kid let out a yawn eyes trying to stay open. Letting out a quiet chuckle, he put down his marshmallow to make his kid more comfortable. The doctor said Peter would be fine in about two days but that didn’t stop Tony from worrying. So in the meantime, he made sure his kid was taken care of. 

Fixing the blankets covering Peter, he continued to play with his curls. His kid’s eyes stayed open for a few more minutes until finally, he fell asleep. Tony didn’t dare to move, not when his kid was peacefully sleeping. 

Even if that meant waking up with a sore back the next morning, he knew it was worth it. Anything was worth it if it kept his kid happy and healthy.


	6. December 13th

**December 13th**

“Peter,” Tony yelled. “Get down!” 

Tackling his kid to the snow-covered ground, he breathed heavily adrenaline pumping through him. Tony ducked his head behind a snowbank mind running through possible battle strategies. Screams echoed around them, chaos ensuing get feet away. Peter's eyes widened nose bright red from the chilling air. 

“You need to be more careful!”

“I’m was trying to cover you! We’re outnumbered at the moment,” Peter huffed shivering a bit. “I thought you say Rhodey was coming!”

“Well by the looks of it he’s pretty occupied himself!”

Continuing to hide behind the snowbank, Tony’s fingers grip the snow. They couldn’t stay here long, not without becoming overrun. Peter briefly checked over the bank cursing to himself before ducking behind. 

“They’re getting closer.”

“Let get a look,” Tony sighed peeking his head over. He turned to Peter signaling him to move. “I think we can make it over to-“

He gasped head jerking in surprise. Tony blinked, icy liquid running down his face as Peter laughed loudly. A few feet away a cheer echoed across the yard. He sighed wiping his face clean. 

A snowball, Cap got him good.

“You’re going down, Spangles!” He yelled throwing a few himself. 

“In your dreams, Shellhead!” 

Overnight New York was covered in at least a foot of snow. It shut down schools, roads, but more importantly gave everyone a much needed day off. Even if that meant getting pummeled by snowballs. 

Loud laughter came from his side as Tony turned to see Peter was still laughing hands clutching his stomach. The kid’s eyes watered, nose scrunching up as he leaned against the snowbank.

“You should have seen your face!”

“Alright, Underoos quit laughing and help me take out the golden oldies.” 

Bucky threw a few more snowballs their way, all almost hitting them. Tony sighed wishing his friend would hurry up with back up. It couldn’t be that hard to distract Sam and Clint. 

“I’m making a break for it, Tony.” Peter formed a few snowballs. “Try and help Rhodey I got this!”

Before he could say another word, his kid was off running at full speed towards the super soldiers. Nailing Bucky in the face, Tony took his time running towards his friend. Checking on Peter, he smiled watching the onslaught of snow Steve was getting. 

“You’re going to regret that puck,” Cap cried chasing Peter. 

Making a snowball, Tony through one towards Clint as Wanda tried to nail him a few times. Sam was currently getting pummeled by Natasha and Rhodey was joining in on the fun. Vision was hovering around blocking Wanda and Scott was nowhere to be seen. Most likely running around tiny somewhere. 

Dodging a snowball from Clint, Tony watched Peter run over to him with the two super soldiers in tow. Watching his kid scream with glee, he completely overlooked the snowball coming towards him. 

Thor cheered loudly as the snow hit his head. Peter was quick to return fire before slipping on a sheet of ice taking out Tony with him. Laying on the ground, he groaned watching the group surround them. 

“I did not see that coming,” Peter said preparing himself to be pummeled. 

“Told you I would win Tony,” Steve said gathering up some snow. 

Tony flicked some snow at the man. “Hurry up and finish the game then. I’m cold, let’s get this over with.”

Just before Steve group could chuck a few snowballs, a large onslaught of snow poured over them. The group collectively cried out trying to find the source of the snow pile. 

“Take that suckers!” Scott cheered wearing his Ant-Man suit. “Guess who's the winner now!”

Brushing the snow out of his hair and helping Peter off the ground, Tony turned to Steve. “Truce? I really want to teach Scott a lesson.”

“Truce,” He agreed as Lang’s face fell.

_“Oh shit.”_


	7. December 15th

**December 15th**

“May wasn’t kidding, you look like a sad puppy.” 

Peter groaned rubbing his red-rimmed eyes before sniffling loudly. He huffed blowing his dry nose into a tissue before shooting Tony a glare. 

“Do not,” He grumbled tugging at his festive blanket looking for some much-needed warmth. 

“You're right kiddo,” His mentor began face full of concern. “You look like Rudolph before he became Santa’s reindeers. 

Peter threw a snotty tissue Tony’s way burying himself under his blanket curling into a ball. His head pounded, senses out of whack from a common cold. He coughed clearing his sore throat begging for the universe to cure him already. 

“Come on Pete, I’m trying to lighten the mood here.” 

The couch shifted to one side as his mentor sighed peeling back the blanket. Peter whined curling in on himself more as a shiver went down his spine. He hated cold, they always managed to kick his ass when he had them. 

“I know you're cold bud, but May asked me to check your temperature.” Tony reached out hand resting on his forehead. His eyes shifted hand pulling back as worry overtook his features. “You're burning up.”

“Then why do I feel like I’m buried under six feet of snow.” 

“Come here.”

Peter coughed once more, confused by what Tony meant. It wasn’t until his mentor lifted him into a hug that he got the memo. 

“I don’t want to get you sick,” He rasped trying to pull away. 

“Don’t care.” 

He sighed knowing he wasn’t winning this battle. Peter rested his head against Tony’s chest eyes watering from his overwhelming headache. His mentor draped his blanket over the two of them taking away most of his shivers. 

“Better?”

He nodded whimpering slightly from his headache. On days like these, he really did wish he didn’t have heightened senses. They were overwhelming, too muddled together to give his brain any proper feedback. It practically kept him bedridden. 

“Senses overloading again?” Tony asked hand slowly playing with his curls. 

Peter nodded, thankful that his mentor seen him sick enough times to know what to do. Between Tony and May, they both knew how to handle his senses of days like these. They really had this co-parenting thing down. 

“I got you kiddo, just rest.” 

Peter nodded once more eyes growing heavy. A dull ache sat at the back of his head but his exhaustion was taking over. Finally, his body was giving into some much-needed rest. Sniffling once more he nuzzled under the blanket drifting off to sleep.


	8. December 17th

**December 17th**

“And then I got to pet a dog today!”

Tony cracked a smile elbow deep in fixing one of his older suits. Peter’s excited rambles filled the room, grin plastered on his face. He hides a yawn stretching his sore muscles from his long hours in the lab. By the twenty hour mark, he was already on his third suit improving the thrusters. 

He was tried, the insomnia is a pain in ass kind of tried. Tony didn’t care though, yesterday was a bitter day for him anyway. The anniversary of his parent’s death was always a tough time. Besides, he rather have up to date suits ready for action. 

“Tony, I swear this dog was the cutest thing ever. Her name was Snowflake and her fur was so soft!” 

His eye remaining focused on his task at hand, already picturing the growing smile on Peter’s face. Excitement always seemed to pour from the boy, no matter what time of day. Tony didn’t complain, it was nice to have that kind of positivity in his life. It brought him out of his darker days, plagued with chilling memories of his past. 

Peter no matter what life threw at him always manage to find the good in it. He focused on the good, spreading his own happiness around for anyone that needed it. 

“Tony look! You have to see this dog, I got a selfie with her.”

He blinks hand still clutching the powering unit as he turned his head. He snuffs another yawn not wanting to give himself away. Peter always did worry when he didn’t get enough sleep. Tony’s eyes found his way to the kid’s cracked phone making a mental note to buy him a new one. On the screen had a smiling Peter laughing as the dog licked his face. God, that kid loved dogs. 

“She’s pretty cute.” 

“I’m in love,” Peter sighs earning another laugh from him.

His kid sat on a stool, spinning around with a fuzzy blanket wrapped around his figure. Peter’s nose was still a light shade of pink, face flush from the wind chill he must have encountered on his way over here. 

“You know, I could have had Happy luck you up. Your body is still trying to get rid of that cold.”

“Don’t remind me, it’s getting annoying not being able to breathe out of my nose.”

Tony instinctively reached his hand out touching his kid’s forehead. He cursed to himself not making Happy pick him up from school. The last thing he needed was Peter getting sicker. 

“You sure you feel ok?”

Peter huffed. “Yes, Dad.” Tony heart warmed by the name, a smile tugging at his lips even if was a sarcastic comment. “I feel fine, just a stuffy nose.”

Tony’s eyes find their way back to his suit, hands fixing the broken power unit. A yawn finally escapes his lips, body telling him to take a break. He ignores it, the suit needed fixing. He feels Peter’s eyes staring at him. 

“How much sleep did you get, Tony?” 

He stops working on his suit, silence filling the air. He pondered the question, cringing at the amount of time he was awake. Between Peter being sick and his parent’s anniversary, sleep was a second thought. Coffee always seemed to fix things anyway. 

“Enough,” He lies and he pretty sure his kid doesn't believe it. “Are you staying for dinner? We can order whatever you want.”

“If that’s ok,” Peter mutters still wrapped in his blanket. “May has a late shift tonight.”

“Of course that’s ok, what do you want for dinner?” 

Tony looked at the clock, cleaning his hands off. His stomach growled from the lack of food. Another thing he didn’t spare another thought to over these last few days.

“We haven’t had Italian in a while.”

“Italian it is. FRIDAY you know our orders.” 

“On it boss,” She replied.

Tony let out another yawn, stretching his sore muscles. Peter stared at him some more, worry written on his features. 

“You pulled another all-nighter huh?” 

“Just had some work to do kiddo, nothing to worry about.” 

His kid nodded, opening his mouth to say something before closing it. Clearly, he had something to say but was unsure how to. They both stared at each other for a few more moments before Peter finally got up from his chair hugging him tightly. 

“I’m sorry about your parents, I know how hard it is.” 

Tony hands gripped onto him tightly, eyes threatening to spill some tears. This kid was going to be the death of him. Peter always knew what to say, even if he never admit it.

“Thanks, kiddo,” His voice was raw breaking a bit. He didn’t know what else to say, this subject was always a tough one for him. 

Peter was the first one to break the hug a smirk plastered on his face. Tony eyebrows furrowed wondering what exactly this boy had planned. Just by his smirk, he could tell that his kid been planning this for a while. 

“Let’s build a blanket fort.”

_Huh, wasn’t expecting that._ “A blanket fort?”

“Yeah!” Peter pumped his fist in the air. “You have a ton of blankets and definitely have space. I make them all the time with Ned, we just never have this much space to work with. You're probably an expert anyway.”

“Hate to break it to you squirt but I never made a blanket fort in my life.”

_“WHAT?!”_

Tony cringed at Peter’s loud outburst, should have seen that coming. Unlike his kid, he lived in a house where messes were not tolerated, especially blanket forts. It was another thing for Howard to yell at him, so he never attempted to make one. He never saw the big deal in them anyway or well he thought he did until he saw Peter’s wild eyes. 

“Calm down Pete, it not the end of the world.” 

“Of course it is! We have to make one now, you're missing a key part of your childhood.”

_He was missing a lot more parts of his childhood than some blanket fort._

“Oh really?” Tony asked forgetting about his suit on the table behind him. 

“Mister Stark, please!”

He groaned internally noticing Peter’s use of his puppy dog eyes. They always managed to break him in the end. What could he say, he had a soft spot for his kid.

“-And it won’t be some crappy fort either, it’ll have tons of blankets, lights, oh and definitely pillows. You have really nice ones for this.”

“Going the whole ten yards aren’t we?”

“Would Tony Stark do anything less?”

“Got me there Pete, let’s build a fort.”

“YES!”

________

It took them almost two hours, a dinner break, and a twenty-minute talk to get Peter to take some medicine to create their fort. Once they finished, however, Tony couldn’t be more proud. Christmas lights hung up on the ceiling, pillows littered about, and the softest blankets were inside waiting to be used. 

Now, surrounded by a horde of snacks, the two of them lay on their backs hidden away from the world. Tony stares up at the lights almost forgetting about today, thanks to a boy grinning widely at their creation. 

“Told you so,” Peter said noticing the small smile upon Tony’s lips. 

He scoffed pushing his kid’s shoulder gently. “Don’t rub it in.” 

His kid let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes as he tucked himself under a blanket. He shivered slightly as Tony stared hand checking the boy’s temperature once more.

“M’fine Tony. Just a little tired.” 

“Yeah, that’s the cold medicine finally kicking in.” 

“I told I didn’t need it.” He sighed burying himself under his blanket. 

“Care to explain the coughing fit then?”

Peter groaned causing Tony to laugh. Another yawn escaped his kid’s lips causing him to yawn as well. His body was finally giving in to the exhaustion, but he didn’t fight it. His kid was the first one asleep snoring softly as Tony moved to brush the curls of Peter’s face. He smiled, closing his eyes for the first time in more than twenty hours. And finally, he gave his body the rest it needed, all thanks to the boy sleeping beside him.


	9. December 19th

**December 19th**

“Peter, honey slow down!” May called after him. 

He came to a stop watching his aunt politely squeeze by a few people in order to catch up to her nephew. She huffed, laughing to herself as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Eager aren’t we?”

“I just,” He began eyes scanning around the large shopping mall. Christmas music played overhead, masses of people crowding the stores, and decorations littered every window. “I just want to get Mr. Stark a great present.” 

“Sweetheart,” She cooed pushing back Peter’s messy curls from his eyes. “I’m sure he’ll love anything you get him.” 

“What do you a billionaire though? They have the money to get everything they want and I’m a hundred percent sure a gift card won’t do.” 

“Ned did always love his gift cards.”

He sighed groaning in frustration. “Well, Ned isn’t Tony Stark. And I already got the team their gifts, it should be this hard to get him something.”

“Peter,” May said grabbing his shoulder. “Just take a couple of deep breaths I’m sure we’ll find him a gift.” 

He nodded trying to calm himself down. He didn’t need to panic, it’s not his fault he had to Christmas shop at the last minute. Or well, it was because his smart ass decided to catch a cold at the worst of times. Now, he was stuck trying to figure out what to buy his mentor with the added bonus of his senses on edge of overloading.

“Why don’t we try Macy’s or something? They have a pretty big selection.”

“Yeah let’s try there. I’m sure we’ll be able to find something.”

_He was dead wrong._

Walking into the store, they were met with the Christmas chaos of people trying to find gifts. Clothes were thrown across the floor and the check out line were endless. Children ran around, some were crying while their parents tried to calm them. A wet floor sign was over to left blocking people from stepping into a giant puddle of soda. Peter glanced at the staff running around, they looked more overwhelmed than anyone else. 

Still, they both trudged on eyes scanning the place for some gift ideas. They stopped by the mugs, Peter was sure he could find something there. That was before he realized he got Tony a mug for father’s day. He couldn’t get him another mug, the man had too many as it is. 

Finding their way over to the large selection of watches, Peter’s excitement grew. Tony had tons of watches, he practically wore one every day. He definitely would like that gift. The only problem was what watch to get him. It needed to be a nice one, nothing under forty. Tony Stark was a man of class. 

“I’m sure he’ll love any watch you give him. Remember we can’t spend two hundred dollars on a watch.” 

“I know May,” He answered eyes looking at the display case. “It just has to be perfect and definitely not tacky”

“Definitely Ben Parker’s nephew,” She laughed ruffling his hair. 

Peter’s eyes burned, eyes beginning to water. He didn’t know if it was the mention of Ben or the fact that the store lights were starting to hurt his eyes. He already had a headache from the loud chatter filling the store. And the mixture of smells coming from all over the mall wasn’t helping either. 

He rubbed his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. He had to find the perfect watch. He knew already that Tony had tons of silver watches and the gold ones he only whole for special occasions. Black seemed like a nice option until he saw the three hundred dollar price tags and began looking at something cheaper. 

Peter thought about texting Tony asking him what he wanted but he knew he would respond with ‘nothing kiddo, just you will do.’ Which would be touching but it Christmas and Tony Stark deserves a damn gift. Especially after everything he’s done for him, it would be rude not to. 

That’s when his eyes landed on it, mouth falling open slightly. He found it, the perfect watch. Mostly sliver with a few gold accents and a style Tony likes. Peter definitely knew he didn’t have that type of watch, it was too good to be true. 

_And then he saw the price tag._

Two hundred and eighty dollars. Not on sale and definitely not in his price range at all. He had a hundred bucks on him and May didn’t have much on her either. Money was tight around the holidays and he wasn’t about to ask his aunt to pay for something that expensive. 

“I don’t think there’s anything here May,” He sighed in defeat. 

“Ok well, we have plenty of more stores to go to.” She said trying to cheer him up. “Besides worst case scenario we get him some wine. That always makes a great gift.”

“Tony barley drinks anymore.”

“But he does drink on special occasions.”

Peter shrugged following his aunt of the store on the hunt for something to catch his eye. May as always remained positive, but he knew deep down that he might be getting Tony a mug again for Christmas. 

Stopping into a few more stores, he was meant with the same dilemma. Expensive price tags or sold out items. Nothing seemed right for Tony, after all, he could literally buy the whole store himself. By the seventh store, Peter called it quits knowing he would be let down. Luckily for May, she was able to find her co-worker a beautiful gift so the day wasn’t a complete waste.

“I know the wine Tony likes so we can stop and pick it up if you want,” She offered. 

“I guess.”

“Don’t worry Peter, he’ll love it.” 

He shrugged following his aunt to exit when a display window caught his eye. He stopped grabbing May and walking over to the window. A smile tugged at his lips a fond memory replaying in his head. 

________

_“Tony look!” Peter exclaimed_

_Tony turned, looking amused at him holding the Iron Man teddy bear plushie sitting in his hands. Peter had dragged his mentor to the mall, claiming to be bored. They weren't there to buy anything, but his attention was easily caught by the Avenger display window. A cute line up of bears with their Avenger suits on._

_“I’m Iron Man,” He made the bear say causing his mentor to laugh._

_“I swear you have a thing for plushies.”_

_“It’s not my fault they’re so soft! It’s like hugging a cloud, come on hug it!”_

_Tony grabbed the bear patting its head before handing it back. Peter scoffed clutching the bear tightly. He wouldn’t at admit out loud but he did sorta want the bear._

_“You want it don’t you?”_

_“What? No,” He laughed a blush appearing on his face._

_“Gimme the bear I’ll buy it for you.”_

_“Wait, Mr. Stark, you don’t-“_

_Tony took the bear out of his hands walking up to the cashier. Peter followed behind still blushing that his mentor was buying him a teddy bear._

_“Don’t you want anything?” He asked._

_“I didn’t see a Spider-Man plushie so maybe next time.”_

________

Peter held the Spider-Man bear in hand, May staring at him in confusion. It was a bit of inside joke the two of them had with each other. Anytime he ended up in the Med-bay, Tony was quick to grab the bear. He named it Toni but with ‘I’ instead of a ‘y.’ 

He didn’t know why the bear calmed him down especially when his anxiety got bad but it did. Probably because his mentor brought for him and that it always seemed to remind him of Tony.

Anytime they came to the mall again, they would always pass this store with the Spider-Man teddy bear sold out. Tony would joke about how disappointed he was that he couldn’t buy it and Peter would laugh. But now, he held the last bear smiling from ear to ear. 

He finally found the perfect gift. 

“I’m buying this.”

“It’s your money Peter but whatever you want,” May said following him up to the cashier. “I’m assuming this has something to do with your Iron Man bear. And I’m just going to warn you now, Tony will cry.”

He stared at his aunt. “Wait really? It’s just a bear.”

“Peter, he cried over the mug you gave him on Father’s Day.”

“But he said that was allergies.”


	10. December 21th

**December 21st**

Tony was bunches over his desk, Stark pad in his hand overlooking the final details of his Christmas Eve Eve party. It was two days away and he had to make sure everything was perfect, especially for Peter. 

Ugly sweater theme? Check. He was already grinning at what Natasha would make Bucky wear. 

_Poke. Something taped his shoulder but he ignored it._

Endless amount of food and desserts? Check. He not only had Spider-Boy’s metabolism to worry about but also two super soldiers and one god. 

_Poke. Tony just shrugged it off eyes still glued to his Stark pad._

Is the guest list correct? Check. Much smaller than years before but he wasn’t about to subject his kid to a mass of strangers. Besides, half of the people he usually invited were only there for the bragging rights. 

A finger jabbed his face repeatedly. Tony jolted, eyes landing certain spiderling hanging upside down. He sighed a smirk tugging at his lips as Peter shrugged hands hiding under sweater paws.

“Nice to see you too kiddo,” He laughed. “You know there are better ways of getting my attention.”

“I said hello when I walked in but you were lost in your own little world to notice.”

“So jabbing your finger at my face was a better option?”

“Hey, I could have dumped water on you.”

“And I would have taken you off the Christmas Eve Eve party guest list.”

His kid scoffed skill sticking to the ceiling. “You love me too much to do that.”

He smiled poking the Spidey-boy back. “You got me there buddy and besides the team would murder me if I stopped them from meeting your girlfriend.”

Peter's face grew red as he dropped to the floor. Tony laughed as the poor kid groaned into his hands remembering what the team told him last night. 

“Oh God, they’re going to embarrass me aren’t they.”

“Welcome to team kiddo. You know they mean well.” 

“I know.”

“I mean Clint’s even going out of his way to buy you two some protection if the need-“

_“WHAT?!”_

Peter’s face grew to the shade of his suit, mouth open in shock. His eyes grew wide as Tony howled in laughter. He shook his head mumbling to himself. 

“I already know Natasha did a background check on MJ but Clint? Oh man, I’m never going to live this down.”

“You heard the team last night, they want to get to know her.”

His kid shook his head groaning as his face remained the same shade of red. To Tony this was all endearing, it took the poor big mouths to even admit he like her let alone to tell it to her face. It was his first real relationship and everyone wanted to make sure he was ok. MJ checked out, but they still wanted to meet her in person.

“Don’t worry kid, they know not to embarrass you that much. They just like to tease you. Your face practically lights up when you talk about her.”

“Because she’s perfect, Tony,” Peter whispered into his hands.

“Loverboy is falling hard I see.”

“Not you too.”

He laughed. “Ok, I’ll change the subject. I’m sure you wanted to tell me something before I mention your girlfriend.” 

“Oh yeah,” He said sheepishly fiddling with his hands still hiding underneath his sweater. “Just um don’t freak out.” 

Now more alert, Tony’s smile fell off his face. Worry overtook him as he stared over Peter for any noticeable injuries. He seemed fine but knowing his kid, he could hide injuries pretty well.

“So, on my here, there was this robbery and my suit got messed up.”

He sighed in relief. “Pete, I can fix your suit, that’s no big deal-“

“I can’t really feel my hands.”

Tony leaped up from his chair, hands pushing back the sleeve to his kid’s sweater. He gasped at the state of Peter’s hands, red and blistering almost looking frozen. 

“The dude had some freeze ray and I’m pretty sure I have frostbite.”

“Jesus Peter, why didn’t you tell me this first! 

“You seemed in a good mood and I didn’t want to ruin that.” 

“You have frostbite on your hands! Trust me this takes priority.” 

Peter looked down at the floor. Tony sighed hands gently taking his kid’s. “Come on Pete lets get you fixed up. I’ll even let you pick any movie you want.”

His eyes lit up. “Harry Potter?”

“Yes, I’ll suffer through that.”

______

After a trip to the Med-bay to get a good look at Peter’s hands, Tony was relieved that the frostbite was a mild case. All they had to do is sick his hands in warm water and that should do the trick. And with Peter’s healing, the process would be much quicker. 

Now, they were seated in the living room along with a few other teammates watching Harry Potter. Peter’s hands sat in some warm water as Tony made sure he didn’t take his hands out. Steve was making sure the freeze ray guy was handled and lock away. Serves him right for freezing his kid’s hands. 

“I always loved Christmas at Hogwarts,” Peter said as a few others agreed. 

“You can literally see the strings that floating candles are attached to.”

“Mr. Stark, stop ruining the illusion!” Peter stuck his tongue out as his phone buzzed. 

Just as he was about to reach it, Tony was quick to keep his hands in the bowl. They were still pretty frozen, and he wasn’t about to risk anything. 

“Oh look your girlfriend asking if you’re alright after the robbery,” Tony said. 

“Aw young love at it’s finest,” Clint sighed. “Can’t wait to meet her kid. I have a lot of stories to tell her.”

“Kill me now,” Peter mumbled.

“Not happening,” Tony shook his head. “Hate to break it to you kid but you’re staying with us for a long time.

“Oh joy, what fun.”

“I’m going to choose to ignore the sarcasm there.”


	11. December 23rd

**December 23rd**

Peter’s hand tightly held girlfriend's hand hurrying down the street to get into the tower. The winter air nipping at his nose making him wish he put on another layer under his sweater. MJ followed behind him, his coat wrapped around her. The last thing he wanted was her getting sick two days before Christmas. 

A saw group of paparazzi huddled outside the tower's entrance. Tony’s annual Christmas Eve Eve party always got some attention. Years before Peter even met him, celebrities from all over would attend partying into the night. Now, however, times have changed and his mentor wasn’t looking for a huge blowout. 

From what he could gather from the guest list it was only extended to Stark Industries employees, those employed at the Compound upstate, and close friends of the team. Definitely much smaller than years prior. Still, it was nice being able to recognize faces instead of spreading half the night talking to strangers. 

Walking to entrance paparazzi roared with life once they saw Peter. He sighed to himself knowing they really only cared about him because he was so close to Tony and the team. MJ flipped them off laughing loudly as they rushed inside. Saying a quick hello to the security guard on duty tonight, they both slipped inside the elevator. 

“You look nervous Pete,” She said rubbing her thumb across his knuckle. 

“I’m not.”

“You bite your lip when your anxious and you have stopped tapping your food since we got into the elevator.”

Peter shook his head laughing to himself. MJ always had an eye for things. “I just don’t want you to get overwhelmed.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Overwhelmed?”

“The team can be a bit pushy sometimes. They mean well but they may hound you with questions. And it doesn’t help that I may have pranked Sam the other day so he’ll try to get me back.” 

“Trust me, Peter, I know what I’m going into. Especially after Tony decided to spy on us.”

Peter face redden causing MJ to laugh. “I’m sorry in advance for the embarrassing things that may happen tonight.”

“Said the boy who’s wearing a sweater with Santa riding a T-Rex.” 

“Said the girl in a sweater with a llama wearing glasses and light up antlers,” He answered with a cheeky grin.

“Jokes on you May said she liked mine better.”

He gasped dramatically, elevator almost up to the party floor. “You take that back.”

MJ grinned leaning closer. A smirk sat on her lips as she closed the gap between them. “Make me.”

Peter’s lips were on her’s moments later as she laughed hand resting on his face. The elevator doors opened but they didn’t move, too lost in each other to realize the small crowd of people looking at them. 

“Jesus Peter wanna get a room,” Clint said causing the two of them to break apart. 

His face grew another shade of red as MJ buried her head into his chest laughing to herself. They slipped out of the elevator awkwardly. 

“Hi everyone,” MJ said hand tightly holding Peter’s. “Nice to meet you all.”

Clint went to make another comment was whacked by Pepper wearing a snowman dress. “That’s enough out of you Barton.” She extended her hand out. “Hi you must be Michelle, I’m Pepper. Please make yourself at home here. I’m so happy you came.”

“Thank you.” She said shrugging off her coat. “You can call me MJ.”

“Here MJ let me show you where to put your coat.”

She nodded following Pepper giving Peter another kiss before she walked away. Clint muttered something under his breath as Tony whacked him this time.

“Oi, I told you to behave Clinton. Why don’t you bother Bucky and Sam they’re the ones stuck wearing the Santa suits.”

Peter watched his friend walk away with his _‘Get Lit’_ sweater shining brightly. He laughed to himself noticing the glowing Spider-Man sweater his mentor was wearing. Shaking his head, he pulled Tony into a hug ignoring the man’s smug grin.

“Fashionably late I see.”

“May have waited until the last minute to get a sweater,” He sheepishly responded. “And then working our way through the crowds looking at the lights on the tower was a mess.”

Tony ruffled his hair. “I’m sorry weren’t you the one to suggest putting lights up on the tower? Because I’m pretty sure you were the one begging me to put them up.”

“Very funny.” Peter’s eyes landed on Bucky arms crossed leaning against the wall decked out in a full Santa costume. To his left stood Sam wearing a formal suit covered in Santa heads. “Please tell me how you got Bucky in that.”

They both laughed at their friend’s sour expression. Clint was seemingly annoying the man but no one dared to stop him. 

“Long story short Sam and Bucky lost a bet with Steve. The losers had to wear a Santa suit so Bucky ended up renting one while Sam brought an actual covered in Santa heads. Buckaroo isn’t a happy camper at the moment.” 

Peter laughed loudly once more making a mental note to take a picture with Bucky later. Even if his friend hated the costume it sure made one funny memory.

“What are you boys laughing at?” Pepper asked with MJ in tow. 

“Bucky’s Santa suit.”

MJ holding a cookie covered her mouth trying not to choke from laughing. Peter smiled, he always did love her laugh. Tony made a comment to Pepper but he ignored it, only focusing on his girlfriend. 

“That’s amazing,” She laughed sharing a piece of her cookie with Peter.

“I say we introduce you to the sourpuss,” Tony laughed. “He’ll probably let you take a selfie.”

_______

The night carried on rather quickly. After MJ somehow convinced Bucky to take a photo with her, she roasted Sam on his suit earning a hardy laugh from Steve. Needless to say, she got the approval of a good chunk of the team. 

May arrived a little later with cookies making sure to comment on how cute Peter looked tonight. She also managed to take a countless amount of photos thanks to Tony updating her storage. Eventually, MJ met the rest of team decked out in a variety of light up sweaters. But what stood out the most was T’Challa’s cat one and Scott proudly wearing a light up headband made by Cassie. 

Now, mostly everyone had left leaving the team and a few close friends. Some were almost drunk while others were stuffing their faces with cookies. Peter and MJ day on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder as they listened to Shuri ramble on about the stupid things her brother had done. 

“Shuri that’s enough,” T’Challa grumbled covering his sister's mouth just was about to show the video of him being blasted across the room by his own suit. “Let someone else talk.”

“You know, I would like to know how those two lovebirds finally got together,” Natasha smirked swinging her wine. 

Peter groaned internally as his girlfriend rolled her eyes playfully. At least MJ was having a good time, the team really liked her. 

“Well you see I asked-“

“Oh no Peter,” MJ cut him off. “I’m the one who asked you out. You could barely form a sentence.” The room erupted into laughter as she smirked. “I got tired of waiting for you to make a move so I did myself. Even though I was sending you all these signals.”

“What signals?” He asked.

“Do you really think I would give up my precious reading time to build legos with you? Oh, all those times I sat next to you on the bus on the way to decathlon meets even though there was enough space for everyone to sit by themselves.”

“I thought you were just being nice!”

MJ facepalmed as the room erupted into laughter. She joined in shaking her head before kissing his cheek. 

“Peter me and you are going to to have a lesson in dating. You need some pointers,” Tony added laughing himself.

“I still managed to woo her, in the end, didn’t I?”

“I mean I made the first move but whatever helps you sleep at night babe.”


	12. December 25th

**December 25th - Christmas Day**

Christmas music softly played overhead, small conversations fading in with songs. The fireplace roar with life, giving the room some much-needed warmth. Wrapping paper sat around the room in piles, everyone lazily ignoring the mess. 

Peter sat off to side with his mentor watching the team from the view of the lab. Tony invited him and May to spend Christmas morning with the team and after their heating decided to break the offer came at a great time. Though the morning was rather hectic with the team acting like six-year-olds, he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

In the present chaos, they both decided to wait to exchange gifts privately. Peter was practically drowning in gifts anyway. Now, breakfast was being made for a rather large group of hungry heroes. 

“Tony I can’t thank you enough,” He said in awe by his presents. The last thing he was expecting was a fancy new watch and a Stark phone. Not to mention some nanotechnology for him to experiment with. “I only got you one gift.”

His eyes lingered to the other small pile of gifts of science pun shirts. He bit his lip nervous about how simple his own gift was. Clearly, he should have gotten something else. 

“Kiddo,” Tony said picking up if his nerves. “I don’t need multiple presents to make me happy. You made this Christmas much more enjoyable by being you.”

Peter blushed, handing over his gift. “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will.”

Tony ripped opened the wrapping paper opening an old box May had laying around the apartment. Opening the box, he sifted through the tissue paper hand stopping once he saw the gift. Peter’s breath hitched worrying that his mentor hates the gift. No one said a word for a few moments. 

His mentor cleared his throat eyes almost glassy. “You found the Spider-Man teddy bear.”

He nodded trying to determined if Tony liked the gift or not. “It was pure luck really, it was last one. I just knew how much the Iron Man bear helped me when I was anxious after you bought it. It reminded me of you and it just made me feel safe.”

His mentor nodded hands still gripping the bear. He sniffled causing Peter to stare at him for a few more moments. 

“I wanted to give you a Spider-Man bear in return as a thank you. So when you’re feeling anxious you can use the bear and know I’m always here even when I’m not.”

“Wow,” He muttered wiping his eyes. “Damn allergies at it again.” 

“I know it’s super cheesy-“

“Kiddo stop talking.” Tony pulled him into a tight hug. He almost seemed like he was crying but Peter didn’t dare to say a word. “I love it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” 

Peter smiled relieved that he loved the gift. He continued hugging his mentor refusing to let go. “Merry Christmas, Tony.” 

“Merry Christmas, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! Thanks for the support and I hope you all have a happy holiday!


End file.
